In the Dog House
by Captain Moochan
Summary: What happens when Seto Kaiba is visited by an old buisness rival? And what does she have planned for the CEO? YAOI in later chapter. SetoXJoey R AND R! FINALLY updated. Sort of.
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note: **Alright! Since I am a lazy ass, I am going to need feedback from people on whether or not I should continue with this story, or whether or not I should write a new one. If for new, write a suggestion for me in a review on what I should write. I am strictly anime, but if I love you, Heh heh heh… I'll try something else. But that's only if I love you.

Okay…This is just a cheap corny romance between our beloved Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. I am temporarily incorporating an original character but tossing her out immediately after for Rioku's sake. She doesn't like original characters.

RiokuAvalon: This is for you! You asked me to do a SetoXJoey a while ago so here is my attempt. I suck, but oh well. I tried.

(Note to all: I do not own any anime well…my original but that's a different story and I especially DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. Though, Seto Kaiba is tied up in Rioku's closet…because we love him!

R & R If you dare.

**WARNING: **Yaoi in later chapters, some swearing, pansy fighting, corny romance, and some Intermission Skits. Be warned. They are scary. X3 Parental Discression is advised! Just kidding. But seriously... 

* * *

It was roughly around 10:30pm when he finally finished reorganizing his laptop for work. He combed out his chestnut hair with his slender fingers before retiring to his bedroom to get some much needed rest before facing the dirt of society the next morning. Groggily, the teen made his way to his bedroom and slowly clamored his way into the shower after shedding off his clothing. His body tensed as cold water poured down his lithe frame. Gradually, he was eased into a brief state of relaxation before being jarred by his cell phone. Annoyed to a great extent from being called at such a late hour, he trudged out of the shower, not bothering to put on a towel. Walking behind his desk, he quickly snatched up his cell phone, and flipped it open, putting it to his ear.

"Kaiba."

"I can see you."

Seto's face twisted up in a disgruntled manner only before turning to see a bundle of black hair in his doorway, wielding a cell phone. "Hey big brother."

"Mokuba…Is the cell phone really necessary? And shouldn't you be in bed?" Kaiba growled slowly. He walked out from behind his desk and opened his mouth again to continue but stopped briefly when he was interrupted but a series of small giggles emitting from his younger brother. "What, may I ask, is so amusing?"

Mokuba stifled his laughter and grinned back at the older teen," You're naked."

Seto looked down slowly and realized he had forgotten to grab a towel. He rolled his eyes and shuffled back into the bathroom, acquiring said object. He wrapped it around his waist and walked back out to his room, only to find yet another person standing in the doorway. He furrowed his brow at seeing it was a woman.

She was tall and held a slender frame much like his; short creamy brown hair spilled out of the bun that was not so neatly placed with chopsticks. Her narrow emerald green eyes radiated with a vivacious nature, her slender neck holding a small locket that had the eye of Ra neatly carved into it.

"Well, good evening Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba scoffed at her greeting. It was one thing to harass him at work, but intruding into his personal living quarters with no warning was unacceptable. What was worse, he knew the woman who was now standing less than five feet away from him.

"Alex…" He snorted shortly," Why is it that you always choose to harass me in the middle of the night?"

"Well…" She started softly, before grinning widely and rubbing her head," I got bored with sending you viruses so I decided to fly here and bug you in person. You're so cute when you squirm!"

Kaiba stumbled slightly before staring at her in a disturbed and slightly disgusted manner before sneering," You disturb me."

She smiled cheerfully before her expression turned dramatically serious. Removing a folded check from her shirt pocket, she cocked her head to the side and grinned. "I have a proposition for you, Kaiba."

Kaiba simply raised his eyebrow as a sign for her to continue.

"I have talked to a few people as of late, and as you know, or Mokuba knows, I'm here to visit my cousin. My company has been successful and we have quite a bit of cash to spare. I wanted to flaunt off my new blueprints to a new program we have come up with for Duel Monsters. Also, I wanted to make a few changes with your temper."

"What do you mean, 'temper?' " Kaiba snapped dangerously. "I do not need your money."

"Well it's just an extra 15.4 million." She grinned widely. "Like I said…successful. Like your virtual reality version of duel monsters, ours is a bit easier to cope with. Also, you don't have to get into those crazy contraptions. We have done some extensive research and gotten Beta Testers to try it out. So far, it's 87 more effective than your device. It will also sell faster, last longer, and be completed in 3 months."

Kaiba nearly stumbled at the amount and cocked his head up to face her. Three months…and15.4 million, eh? That was about half the money to his name as it was. As much as he wanted to watch her be torn to shred by rabid animals, he couldn't help but accept a challenge from one of his only decent business rivals. He sat on the corner of his bed and rubbed his temples. "What is this 'proposition of yours?"

Alex smirked," If you can do one thing for me…I will hand over these blue prints and forever acknowledge your superiority over me. As well as give you the 15.4 million dollars," She sighed briefly as he gave her a stern glare," And I'll stop hacking your companies computer and sending you Trojan Viruses."

A sadistic grin tugged at the corner of his lips before he cleared his throat and nodded," So, what is this that I have to do for you?"

She raised a photo to his face and smiled," Joey Wheeler."

**

* * *

Uaa! I suck at writing but I guess I could say this was meant to suck anyway. Besides, this is my first fic but not my first Yaoi! Muahahaha! Please Review…I suppose. I'll work on the next chapter if I get enough reviews.**


	2. Halfway to Hell

Author's Note: Schwa…Well let's see here. Chapter two. Wog…This should be a pretty interesting chapter if not totally boring to you all. At least we get to see an angry nekkid Seto Kaiba:D

**WARNING:** THE FBI WILL NOT…I mean. There will be swearing in this, yes, lots of swearing. If you could only imagine uncensored conversations between Joey and Seto...Here they will be! Since I don't feel like writing out his accent, bite me. I don't do Brooklyn….Yorker or whatever you want to call him. Yes, there will be strong Yaoi. If I get around to getting enough tissue for my nose then What-notty-who-ha!

If anyone reviewed on the first chapter Yes Ree, this means you too Please go back and rewrite your review because I deleted the story about 18 million times because I'm stupid and the darned website is so befuddling. Tee hee I like that word. Anyway, please go back, do whatever you have to do, I am insecure so don't make me feel too bad. And yes, I know it's a bit farfetched that she is related to Yugi, but they are all friendship, destiny, and happy-go-lucky Nazis till the end. Hoo ha!

(Note to all: I do not own any anime well…my original but that's a different story and I especially DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. Though, Seto Kaiba is tied up in Rioku's closet…because we love him!

R & R If you dare.

* * *

"Joey? What does that mutt have to do anything?" Kaiba drawled out angrily. He didn't see why they had to drag street scum into this. It was strictly professional.

"Oh well you see…"

_God damn her…_Whenever a sentence began with 'Oh well you see…' usually meant something bad for Kaiba. He flinched and shivered at the many possibly of what he may have to do.

"…Joey is friends with my cousin so I figured, hey, we could always test your anger and see how long you would last with Joey in your house for a month or two. Yugi told me about how you two always seem to be arguing. You two probably sound like an old married couple."

Seto flinched several times. _Married couple?_ What did she think she was getting at? Having to deal with the annoying blonde everyday was bad enough but having an idiom about being married to him was even worse.

"I see now I---Wait a minute. Yugi Moto? Don't tell me _he's_ your cousin." Kaiba cringed and growled. _Not more of these people. I am going to lose all of my hair before I turn thirty. _

She nodded and removed a duel monsters deck from her purse that hung loosely from her left forearm. She thumbed through the cards swiftly and revealed the three Egyptian God Cards. "These were a Birthday present last year."

He choked in his throat slightly before staring at the cards in her hand. _How dumb and reckless ARE these people?_ He stood up abruptly to yell at her at call her entire family insane but his towel slid off in the process making all conversation come to a halt. Alex stared briefly before continuing with her proposal, un-phased.

"If you can last with this "mutt" of yours, then I will fulfill my end of the deal. I'll even wash your ca r for all I care! I just want to watch your squirm under me so I can laugh at you. Like last years business meeting…and the Christmas cards…" She trailed off slightly recalling a jolly time of when she could get Kaiba to fall asleep so she could create a masterpiece on his face using nothing but high quality makeup. On several accounts, Seto was mistaken for a woman. Alex had taken pictures and turned them into Christmas cards threatening to send them to several employees. She smiled and continued, "I'll even destroy those cards for you too! I may even hand over the Egyptian God Cards if you want"

Kaiba paled. He remembered well what she had done to him during the Christmas season and it was drawing near that time again. He shook his head and scowled. He also remembered the Egyptian God Cards. _This may benefit me in more then one way after all. _He couldn't allow a simpleton like herself to take advantage of him. A Kaiba does not get Black-mailed. "I accept your bet."

She smiled devilishly and held out her hand, "I knew you would. So I took the liberty of informing Joseph ahead of time."

Kaiba froze in place. She already told him? Now this was too much. But it did make the situation a lot more manageable, making it so he did not have to inform the mutt of the bet. "What did you tell him exactly?"

"That he has to stay with you for one month," She smiled and giggled slightly then rubbed her cheek nervously," I kind of made a promise with him too. He told me something and I promised not to tell anyone if he accepted the challenge. I know you too well Kaiba. I know how to get around those pathetic barriers." She trudged over and hugged him around the waist, ruffling his hair. He groaned loudly in protest and nudged her away with his elbow.

"It was fine at the orphanage but not now. I have a company to run and I don't need you making life any more complicated." "You can't possibly have forgotten how much fun we had as children. "She said happily before clicking open the locket that hung around her neck, revealing a small faded photograph of 3 children: Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and Alex herself; all children smiling happily together in the photo, behind them an orphanage.

He glared in protest but simply nodded in agreement to her statement, "When we were children, mind you. Since then I have pretended you were nothing more but a horrible figment of my imagination." He smirked and turned his head to the side, "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

Alex giggled softly before turning and heading out of his bedroom, "Have a good evening, _Mr._ Kaiba." She trotted down the hall and downstairs. Kaiba strained his ears and let out a heavy sigh as he heard his front door close. Before he could retreat to anywhere, Mokuba fled back into his room and crushed his brother in a gigantic hug, his smile seemingly too large for his small head.

"Is Joey really going to stay with is Seto? Can he stay in my room? Please Seto, please?" The small boy continued pleading, poking and prodding his brother, dismissing the fact that his towel had once again fallen to the floor. Kaiba gently nudged his brother away, refastening his towel. He took a few slow breaths before placing his hand atop the messing black hair of his younger brother.

"Yes Mokuba. And no he may not stay in your room. He is staying in a guest bedroom because I don't want him shedding all over my house and giving us all fleas." He snorted disgustedly at the very image of Joseph Wheeler, demolishing his house with his dirty reckless habits. Suddenly he began to regret ever coming across that dirty feline of a woman. But he did have to admit, she made living in the orphanage a lot better then it could have been. Also, she was a good friend to Mokuba and for that, he couldn't be angry. The only thing that peeved him was the fact that he now had to deal with Joey Wheeler for the next month.

"What have I gotten myself into…"

**

* * *

Who! Yay me! I got bored so myar. I actually wrote another chapter. Yeah It's a bit longer than the first but than again I don't exactly write very much. The next chapter will be where they actually start to argue and swear at each other! Yay swearing!  
****Oh, Ree, Please re-review. ; Sorry!**


	3. Brawl

**Author's Note:  
**I didn't actually expect people to be enjoying this story but oh well. I guess I can continue on with the next chapter and drag in Mr. Wheeler. Yay! This is for my friend Sara Who reviewed so nicely…;;; whom I forced to review me in the middle of computer class which is where I am typing this story now. All for you, Ree! And for all you Seto X Joey fans out there! This is for all of you beautiful people.

**Warnings:** Still warnings still apply, Yaoi, Language, and all that jazz….Heheheh.

* * *

Joey was in a rage the following morning. He hadn't gotten sleep because he had been phoned at 3 in the morning by Alex reminding him, commanding him, and haunting him with the fact that he now had to stay with Seto Kaiba. For a month. One day was too much as it was. 

"I still can't believe she convinced him to do it. But than again, she is very persuasive." Yugi stated calmly. True he was afraid of being stepped on by his infuriated comrade but it was still all too amusing.

Duke and Tristan came up along the sidewalk and greeted their friends. "I heard about your little bet with Seto Kaiba. Good luck sleeping, he'll probably try to poison you in your sleep."

"Nah, the sweet thing about this is that he can't hurt me or yell at me. So it'll be kind of like you guys, only you've got a stick up your ass." Joey grinned proudly.

"Wait, so you're telling me Kaiba can't do anything to hurt you or do anything mean at all? That IS a sweet deal, man." Tristan shouted joyously, "Now we can have parties at his place."

Joey shook his head and his expression hardened slightly, "As much as I hate moneybags, I don't want to make this difficult for him. I mean, I talked to Alex about it and if he loses this bet, he practically loses Kaiba Corp. She told me that they each have 15.4 million dollars in the pool right now. So the winner will end up getting 30.8 million or something. That'd be enough to keep a business but it would sure as hell kill one."

"You shouldn't even be doing this in the first place Joey. Why did you even agree?" Tea said, irritated, "It's just doing to make him hate you more."

Joey rolled his eyes and ignored the ever obnoxious brunette girl. The last thing he needed was a speech on friendship. _Speaking of friendship…_ Joey had just turned his head to see none other then Seto Kaiba stepping out of his limousine. Grabbing his briefcase he headed towards the school and briefly came to a stop in front of the group.

"I guess I'll have to be seeing you after school then, eh puppy?" Seto smiled darkly. He then turned heel and headed to the front doors.

Joey fumed and turned to face the fading brunette before bellowing, "You'd better stop calling me names, moneybags! 30.8 million dollars _is_ a lot of money!"

Kaiba went rigid for a moment before regaining his composure and continuing to walk on. He could not lose his cool in front of anyone, especially not Wheeler. He'd hoped that the bet would stay quiet but Joey had a mouth that was just too big to stay closed for long.

* * *

Kaiba's day only worsened as he headed to his classroom. Not only did he have first period with Joey, but he also had a substitute. A horribly familiar substitute.

"Good Morning class!"

"Good morning." The class drawled out monotonously.

"Dear fucking Christ." Kaiba snorted loudly. The class turned and stared at him like he had two heads. Not only had Kaiba spoken during class, but he had sworn. Loudly.

"Well good morning to you too, Kaiba-chan."

Kaiba flinched as she used the name chan. He glared coldly at her and stood up from his desk.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Kaiba chan?"

"What in the nine hells do you think you are doing here? I didn't know you stalking me to class was part of our obligation. Now I suggest you leave before I strangle you." He hissed angrily as he advanced towards the front of the class rooms by means of elucidating himself.

"You know what I came here for. Us rich people can get whatever we want, eh, Kaiba-chan?" She smirked darkly as she added extra emphasis to Chan, "Besides, watching you squirm is just too enjoyable."

Without any warning, Kaiba leapt and tackled her to the floor. Within seconds, the brawl turned into an all out fist fight. The class was soon cheering them on, not caring if either or got injured. The fight would have gone on forever if Yugi and Tea had not intervened, separating the two panting and fuming teens. Both had gotten clean shots but there were not serious injuries. Yugis' actions were dismissed from any insults while Tea received a sharp slap across the face from an angry Kaiba, who was trying to find a way to vent some of his new anger. "Stop being a brown nose."

"I'll be seeing you again soon, Kaiba-chan." Alex mumbled shortly as she quickly left the room, wiping blood off of her lip.

Kaiba gingerly touched a large cut on his forehead and frowned. He swiftly made his way back to his desk and shut his laptop, placing it inside of his briefcase. "Let's go, Wheeler."

Joey snapped out of his temporary daze from watching the two teens beat each other down in front of the classroom. "Say what?"

"I said NOW mutt! Or was that command too complicated for your feeble little brain? Now get your ass up and let's go!" Kaiba nearly yelled at the top of his lungs to get the blonde moving. He was angry, and he didn't want to spend much more time in the classroom. Also, he could feel a migraine coming so he decided to calm himself in hopes of stopping it.

It took Joey several minutes to process the insult but soon leapt up to his feet and out of his desk to chase after the now fleeting brunette. "Get your ass back here money bags! I ain't your dog!"

As soon as both teens got into Kaiba's limousine, he directed the driver to go to Joey's apartment in order to retrieve any necessary items for his temporary home. He had also decided he should inform his father of his leave so he didn't call the cops on him and accuse him of kidnapping. Then he pondered if the elder Wheeler would ever be sober enough to realize his son was gone. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he rubbed the bridge of his nose to fight off his migraine. He hadn't expected his day to go well and his only wish now, was that the month would pass by quickly.

**

* * *

Uaa! Yay! I finished yet another chapter! I still have no clue how many words are in this one but who cares! I wrote this faster as a request. But if I don't get reviews, no more story. Sayonara! **


	4. Planes Trains and Crazy Automobiles

**Author's Note: **I am starting this chapter a bit earlier than I planned I'm being held hostage by a reviewer! GAH! O.O; Damn you Sara! and I am going to make this chapter brief but I'll try to make it decent. ..

**WARNINGS:** Same as usual. There's nothing new for you to worry about except absurdity. So be warned. Oh, and the formatting of thoughts will no longer be italicized. They will have single quotation.

**Read and Review at your own risk.** Oh, and the two restaurants were inspired by a conversation I had with my friends and the restaurant from Inuyasha.

* * *

The ride from the school to Joey's apartment had been a silently unpleasant one. Seto refused to look at the blonde and did not shift his gaze from the heavily tinted window. Joey nervously squirmed in the awkward silence and held his belongings in his lap. Cautiously, he turned and stared at the fuming CEO. Feeling the un-welcomed gaze land upon him, the irritated brunette turned and rested his chin in his palm. 

'Ignoring someone doesn't count as cruelty. Besides, dogs don't need that much attention.' Kaiba chuckled softly at his own thought and a smirk played across his face.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked curiously.

"Nothing, puppy. But I would like you to answer something for me. Do you prefer to be walked once or twice a day?"

Joey twitched and growled at Kaiba, resenting himself for agreeing to such a stupid bet.

"You even sound like a mangy dog. I suggest you not chase the mailman or I may issue him a shotgun." He chuckled darkly at the retreating blonde.

Joey flinched at the idea of being chased by an angry mailman wielding a shotgun. He turned away from the CEO and mumbled angrily, "I should just tell her you are being a prick so I can watch Kaiba Corp. go down in flames. How does that sound, moneybags?"

Seto went rigid and stared coldly at the blonde before growling, "And why would she believe a mangy mutt like you? For all you know she'd take my side because no one has a lower intellectual understanding of life, or business for that matter, than you, Wheeler."

Both kept their eyes locked in a death glare before they were both rudely jarred by the sudden halt of the limousine. There was a loud cracking sound and Seto immediately got out of the limo and rushed to the front. He stopped halfway and swore loudly; seeing a large dent in the front of the limo, and a light post nicely tilted off to the side, connected to the dent. The driver looked out of the car at the CEO and beckoned him over. "Mr. Kaiba, Sir, the car's navigation system went out of control. I don't know why."

Seto's glare could not have gotten any colder at that point until a certain face appeared on the navigation screen. "Alex you little…"

Alex removed the chopsticks from her mouth and stuck out her tongue. "That was a warning Kaiba. You don't honestly want to lose all of your money after only half a day, do you? Be nicer to Joey, or I will destroy you." She waved cheerfully before chirping out a 'Sayonara' and disappearing from the screen. The driver nervously turned to look at his boss, and swallowed hard. The CEOs bangs were hanging over his eyes and he was clenching his fists so hard they were pale. Without a word he punched the door of the car, leaving a large fist shaped dent. Joey jumped at the sound and shrunk further back into his seat. Seto then calmly ran his fingers through his hair and cocked his hip to the side.

'If she wants to do this the hard way than so be it. I'll play her little game.' He thought to himself angrily before turning and handing the driver several tens. "Take the rest of the day off and call a cab, we're walking home."

Joeys ears perked up and he shot out of the car, "Walking home?"

"Yes puppy, we're walking home. Would you like to get lunch?"

Joey stood there, baffled. Did the almighty and hateful CEO just ask him out to lunch? "I…Guess that sounds fun. But who pulled the stick out of your ass? I'd love to thank them." Joey laughed stupidly and walked down the street.

Seto rubbed his temples and forced back his smile. 'I suppose this won't be as bad as I first expected. At least this dog has a sense of humor.'

Both boys walked along the street together, keeping to themselves. Seto looked about casually, trying to find a decent place to eat at. It was either WacDonalds or Mc Burger Queen. Just the names disturbed him, so he decided to keep walking. Joey on the other hand, was jumping about like a five year old on Christmas morning, salivating over ever good scent that happened to come across his nose.

"Having fun yet, mutt?"

"Shut up money bags." Joey snorted before resting his arms behind his head, "Where do you want to eat?"

'One track minded imbecile.' Seto rubbed his chin before pointing to a Sushi bar a block down. "How does sushi sound?"

"Sounds just fine to me! See you there, moneybags!" Joey wailed before breaking into a full sprint to the restaurant.

"Wheeler!" Seto yelled before running after the quickly fading blonde. 'I Might as well catch him before he eats half of the staff.'

As Seto neared the restaurant, he could already see the blonde sitting at a table, waiting for him. He shook his head and walked inside, taking a seat across from the blonde.

"Man, we should do this a lot." Joey smiled eagerly, hoping the CEO would not refuse.

"Don't get used to this, puppy. For all you know this is a one time thing. That means nothing but doggy chow for you for the rest of the month." Kaiba smirked happily watching the blonde's sudden drop in enthusiasm.

He ordered his food when the waitress came by and gaped at the blonde as he heard the long list of food he was preparing to gorge himself in.

"…And two orders of Unagi rolls, a bowl of ramen, and a Chicken Katsu Curry. "

The waitress stared at the blonde and weakly nodded before rushing to the kitchen to retrieve the monstrous order.

* * *

**Yay! I FINISHED MY SHORT CHAPTER! w00t. Now…I will NOT continue, no matter what anyone says, unless I get up to 18 reviews for this story, heheh, sorry, this story will not be continued until it does. So review or the story will go kablewie. JA NE!**


	5. Kill me Now

Authors Note: Wooo! I finally got this finished! Sorry to everyone who was actually expecting the chapter earlier! I had computer problems! But I was supposed to get it in like…4 weeks ago…I like reviews! Has no self esteem you are all to kind to me, really! You are! I hardly expected to get this many reviews. I actually only thought I would get two or three; maybe four. I'd like to thank Ree and Sara for being such loyal reviewers. Lugga, Shadowlightening, Justajester, FANFICFAN101, and everyone else who reviewed, I love you too.

For Ree, this chapter will contain some goggling. People, seriously, you can suggest stuff for me to do! It helps me think! I was actually going to place this kinda near Halloween so they could go trick or treating together and have fun cuddly candy filled moments, ; and also other fun cuddly stuff, like power outages. Tee hee hee.

Erm…**WARNINGS:** Do I have to go through this all the time? NOTHING! Except…Goggling.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything worth being proud of except fun plushies and…stuff. Yu-gi-oh belongs to the genius who made it. Huzzah.

* * *

Kaiba watched in astonishment as the blonde cleared every plate in front of him, while the CEO was only halfway finished with his one plate. He pondered briefly where all the food was going, but stopped abruptly when he began to think of where it was all going to end up. Seto couldn't help but me amused by Joey as he gorged himself in the endless plates of food.

"Wheeler do you think you could stop eating?"

"Why? What's the problem Kaiba? I thought you were a millionaire." Joey said through several mouthfuls of rice.

"I may be a millionaire puppy, but if you don't stop eating you may put me out of business before I even finish this bet." Kaiba said with a raised brow, surprised that the blonde could make sense through all of the food in his mouth.

Kaiba halfheartedly ate his sushi, and typed on his laptop with his free hand. This seemed like a great challenge to Joey, but Seto decided to ignore the blonde who was now staring at him. Joey tilted his to the side and watched the brunette lazily eat his food with chopsticks. He would hold them to his lips for a few moments for bringing them back down to retrieve more sushi. Joeys eyes traveled down his emotionless face to his long slender neck and broad shoulders, finally noticing his tie had been removed somewhere along the process of getting to the Sushi bar; the top few buttons undone, exposing his collarbone. Joey shook his head and turned away, and tried to focus more on his food. Why HAD he been looking at him that way? Goggling was definitely not normal. 'Forget it about it, the food is getting cold!'

"Enjoy the view, mutt?" Seto smirked triumphantly in embarrassing the blonde.

Joey blushed and opened his mouth to protest.

"Save it," He said lazily before looking up at him, "Are you going to finish that?" Kaiba made a slight gesture to a Unagi roll with his chopsticks. 'This is a twist. You'd think he'd be asking me for food.'

Joey shook his head wordlessly as the brunette plucked the roll from the small plate and eat it slowly. He watched the brunette finish off his drink before wiping his mouth and standing up. "Well, let's go."

The blonde simply nodded at the sudden un-Kaiba like attitude. It was beginning to scare him. Though it was part of the bet, he didn't actually believe Kaiba would be nice to him. Or anyone for that matter. He was expecting to see the teen go on a rampage and destroy things with a rocket launcher and laugh as everything burned to a tiny unidentifiable crisp. He erased the thought from his mind and stood up, accompanying the seemingly cheerful brunette as he left the restaurant. After walking the first three blocks to Kaiba's mansion, Joey opened his mouth to complain when Seto cut him off.

"We only have to walk a few blocks, puppy. So don't you start whining or I'll have your voice box removed."

Joey slid to the side quickly. He continued walking alongside Kaiba when they reached his Manor. The security cameras shifted and zoomed downward, the gates opening almost immediately after. Both teens advanced into the compound and made their way to the front door where Kaiba was greeted by maid.

"Welcome Home, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba simply nodded to her and dragged himself inside, thankful he could temporarily rest. Before he could seat himself in his massive living room, Joey rushed into the room noisily, as if to make the CEO's migraine worse.

He turned away from the blonde briefly before turning back and forcing out a look as far away from a death glare as possible.

"Yes, Wheeler?"

Joey skidded to a halt before cocking his head to the side and letting out a laugh. "I just came to tell you I'm hungry."

Kaiba nearly choked on his own tongue as he heard the blonde's response. He turned his head fast enough to give him a whiplash and bellowed," You just devoured half a buffet! How can you possibly still be hungry! If you want food go eat out of a trashcan or chase a cat and eat it if you catch it"

Joey pouted and turned to exit the room but halted as Mokuba bounded down the stairs to greet Joey. "Hey Joey!"

Kaiba ignored the two with much concentration and slouched deeper into his chair, even as the loud sound of shattering glass reached his ears. This was, indeed, going to be a very long month.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry about the wait people. Things have been catching up with me!...Like school. But whatever! Review! Make them nice cuz it's the holidays! 


	6. Welcome to my Kitchen

**Authors Note**:  
Ha ha, so sorry about that. I really suck at updating now. I know I haven't done it in a while but I've been having some problems here and there with school. My mom deleted my Final for English. Stupid reports; so pointless. And then my pet rat died, rawr, more traumas for me. Anyway, I hope to actually get some real length on this chapter. If not, I give you permission to flog me. Yay flogging! I plan on having the lemon in a near chapter, because if I delay now, I'll never get it done. I would though, at this moment in time, like to thank the people who DID review last chapter. It just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like a panda.

**Warnings**: Same as always. If you don't like language, violence, and flirting, then away with you! Not my problem.

I hope this chapter is long enough. Anyway, Review! ...If you have a heart!

* * *

_Joey skidded to a halt before cocking his head to the side and letting out a laugh. "I just came to tell you I'm hungry."_

_Kaiba nearly choked on his own tongue as he heard the blonde's response. He turned his head fast enough to give him a whiplash and bellowed," You just devoured half a buffet! How can you possibly still be hungry! If you want food go eat out of a trashcan or chase a cat and eat it if you catch it"_

_Joey pouted and turned to exit the room but halted as Mokuba bounded down the stairs to greet Joey. "Hey Joey!"_

_Kaiba ignored the two with much concentration and slouched deeper into his chair, even as the loud sound of shattering glass reached his ears. This was, indeed, going to be a very long month_

Seto was already at wits end and Joey had only been there forfifteen minutesat the most. He silently lowered his book and stood, a bit unsure if he should turn around and witness the mess that was rapidly being created behind him. He took a few deep breaths, trying to remember what a stress therapist had told him once.

"Count to ten, Seto. Count to ten…" He took several slow deep breaths and only managed to reach four, when a plate could be heard shattering in the kitchen. The vein in his forehead throbbed as he muttered out a ten, and stormed into the kitchen.

"Hey, big brother! Sorry about the plate." Mokuba chattered out excitedly, whipping together a mound of food. "Joey looked hungry, so I thought I would make him something to eat. You aren't starving him, are you?"

Kaiba couldn't have looked more disturbed at that point in time. Starving him? He was going to devour every crumb in the house and then eat them alive. He made a slight noise of disgust and sat at the kitchen counter, allowing his head to fall to its surface. "He may look normal on the outside Mokuba, but he has the appetite of a behemoth. I forbid you to make that mutt food. If doggy wants a treat, he has to work for it. Understood?"

Mokuba let out a protesting whine only to receive a stern glare from the elder Kaiba. He nodded and exited the kitchen with a sigh, apologizing to the blonde as he entered the kitchen. Kaiba watched with some horror as Joey began to down all of the food Mokuba had already made for him. He picked an apple up with his slender hands and threw it at Joey, hitting him in the side of the head. "Bad dog."

"Ow! What the hell is your problem, dick head!" Joey yowled in pain and anger as Kaiba leaned back, a bit surprised at the oh-so violent outburst. He knew Joey had a temper, but he was never vulgar about it. At least, not to him anyway...

"Well that was attractive, puppy. Do you swear like a pirate around everyone or am I just lucky to be graced with this intriguing experience?" Kaiba chuckled out before standing and stealing the last sandwich still in tact away from the disgruntled teen. "I'll take this."

"Unhand my sandwich, fiend!" Joey snarled, chasing Kaiba down into the living room like he was hunting a squirrel that had suddenly run off with his wallet. Kaiba turned around in time to see the blonde lunging for him. He took a large step back stifled his laughter as the blonde face planted into the carpet, getting a rug burn on his forehead.

"You had great form pup," Kaiba began to shake with laughter as he gave the blonde and pat on the head," But your landing sucked." He sat back and allowed himself to laugh, not really caring who saw. He had been cheered up, which was a normal impossibility for anyone but Mokuba, or perhaps if he was watching the news and some poor fool had been eaten by alligators or an exciting misfortune as such. He might actually enjoy having this idiot lingering around the house for a while. "I hope you don't plan on getting this back, because it's delicious."

Joey snapped his head up fast enough to give him serious whiplash. He watched the brunette slowly get up to exit the room, bringing the sandwich to his mouth. He let out a strangled 'No!' causing Kaiba to turn in confusion. The sandwich was hanging neatly from his mouth, his tie loosened around his neck. Joey had to admit, Kaiba looked cute when he let himself relax a bit, and his face wasn't shoved into a computer screen. He removed the sandwich from his mouth and blinked. "What? You actually still want this?" Before Kaiba could get out another word, he was tackled onto his back with an unpleasant landing. The blonde was sitting on top of him, smugly eating the sandwich. Kaiba have him a look for disturbance and amusement, before pushing him off of his stomach, sighing, "Where does all of that go, Wheeler?"

The other teen gave a slight shrug, finishing off the sandwich. "Why do you suddenly want to know, Kaiba?" He planted himself on the floor again, his legs crossed.

Kaiba propped himself up on his elbow and shook his head with a slight smile. "It was sarcasm, Joey. Do you think anyone would want to know where that goes?" He pulled himself up into a sitting position, running his fingers through his slightly messy hair in hopes of helping it retain its clean state. He gave up as he only seemed to be making it worse. During his ministrations, he didn't seem to notice the blonde staring at him in shock. When he finally did, he raised his eyebrow and stopped playing with his hair. "What?"

"You called my Joey." The blonde stated as he motioned at Kaiba with his finger. He leaned closer with a wide grin and beamed. "I knew you liked me."

Kaiba retreated backwards, and quickly stood. "I said no such thing. And don't point, puppy. It's not polite." He started to walk away before he stopped, turned, and smirked down at the blonde. "What makes you think I would like a little mutt like you?"

Joey pouted and got up himself. "I'll get the truth out of you one of these days, Kaiba. You can count on it."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and headed upstairs into his bedroom, mumbling, "Of course you will, mutt." He opened the door and walked over to his desk, slowly planting himself in the chair before his laptop. He opened it and began to type away furiously, opening his e-mail up onto the screen. He frowned unhappily, seeing he had an e-mail from Alex. Unenthusiastically, he opened up the letter and scanned over ithis eyes darting from left to right. He finished the e-mail within a few moments andhis mouth was hanging open in disbelief. He slowly closed the screen and fisted his hands in his hair before screaming.

"She can't be serious!"

* * *

**What is this great mystery! Dun dun dun!...It's not as long as I had hoped but...At least I got it done! Anyway, R & R my happy little reviewers. Yay! dances**


	7. Not So Sure

**Authors Note**:  
I started this chapter early simply because I was getting such quick reviews on my story. I was so PLEASED to see how many people actually read this thing. I never did like my writing style but you know, 100 in literature/writing/vocabulary on my SAT's was a seemingly LARGE mistake to me. I'm actually quite stupid unless it involves the best Yaois, Comedies, and so on and so forth. But anyway! I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed thus far. Bless my faithful readers! Hoo-hah! I only write this for the sake of bringing people joy, But sadly, if I don't get at least…10 reviews for this chapter then I am discontinuing this story. I'm sorry but school is dragging me down into the pits of hell and I really can't seem to find a way out of it right now. I supremely hate it, and it is consuming me in my entire entirety. Pardon the redundancy. But if things go well, I will be finishing this with longer, better chapters and also writing a new story! Hurray! We need Puuchi Puri Yucie stories and more Princess Tutu stories! Go me!

**  
WARNINGS**:  
Must I continue this stupid charade? There is language, violence, Yaoi and cute cuddly boy X boy-ness. Oh, the boy X boy-ness…

**  
IMPORTANT**:  
Thank you, for all of your support. The lemon will be in one of my future chapters. If anyone was wondering, it is in October in the fiction. I meant to state that earlier but it completely slipped my mind. Anyway, the surprise is coming up in a few moments. Thankies!

_

* * *

Unenthusiastically, he opened up the letter and scanned over it. Within a few moments, his mouth was hanging open in disbelief. _

"She can't be serious!"

"Has she gone completely off the deep end?" Seto snarled, slamming a printed copy of said e-mail on the kitchen counter, "She must really think I am an imbecile."

Mokuba nibbled on the end of his sandwich, bemused by his brothers' violent outburst. "Seto," He started softly," It can't really be all that bad, can it?"

It was at that moment; Joey walked into the room and planted himself beside Mokuba at the breakfast bar. He smiled brightly before he noticed the frantic state of the elder Kaiba. He opened his mouth to ask what was causing the frantic outburst but was suddenly pummeled by a flying cookbook. (A/N: The Joys of Cooking makes a great weapon!)

Kaiba lowered his arm and heaved, regaining some composure and completely ignoring the writhing blonde on the floor; passing him as a new dog.

"Three months, Mokuba, Three god damn months. She decided to give her company a two month paid vacation starting next week. Isn't that just _fan-fucking-tastic_." He ground his teeth together as he continued," She says she won't have the money until she returns from her trip to China. Who goes to China for vacation?"

"Well, she did say she ran into an old friend there, didn't she Seto?" Mokuba chided in nervously, afraid of suffering the same hard-covered fate as Joey.

"Mokuba, I can imagine her running into a LOT of people in China." Seto grumbled unhappily as he took Joeys seat. Mokuba offered him a half of his sandwich, which he took and ate eagerly.

"Thanks Mokuba. But I can't house this stupid animal for three months. I have a job; after all, that requires actual WORKING. Unlike that sack of lazy flesh that drinks Piña Colada's and watches TV like some…jobless ingrate. Why am I complaining about all of this…?"

Mokuba gave his brother a pat on the back and nodded. "That'll do Seto, that'll do."

Seto raised his brow in confusion and dismissed the statement, not wanting to give himself a hernia from stress. He looked down at the nearly unconscious blonde on the floor and frowned unhappily," Get off of my floor before I beat you with a mop."

He then decided he needed some fresh air. He took hold of both of Joey's legs and dragged him across the house, not caring much about what he was thrown into, so long as it didn't break. He yanked the blonde out of the house, feeling it was unnecessary to drive to their destination. After about fifteen minutes worth of walking, they came upon a small pet store in the midst of the city. Kaiba smiled inwardly and walked inside, tugging Joey inside. "Come on, Puppy, "He chuckled," I need to pick up a few things."

"Eh? I didn't know you had a pet." Joey blinked in shock, hearing this unusual tidbit of information.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Kaiba chuckled darkly, pulling a bright red dog collar down from a shelf, and snatching a leash from a hook, "He's one of my favorite pets. I should have known your brain would be too thick to see it. I acquired him only just recently, so I doubt you've seen him." Kaiba stifled his laughter as he bought the said items, turning back and facing the blonde.

"So, who's the stuff for?" Joey smiled brightly, his head still a little soft from the blow from the cookbook. He was falling straight into Kaiba's new game.

Kaiba grabbed Joey by the shoulders and grinned widely,"You are." He quickly fastened the collar to Joey's neck and snapped on the leash. "You are, after all, my favorite little puppy." Kaiba had decided, after coping with the addition of the two month addition to Joey's stay, that he should at least have a little fun with him in the meantime. _I should at least be able to properly walk the dog. _Kaiba thought sickly with a large grin plastered onto his face. As he headed out of the store, he jerked the leash with his arm causing the blonde to fall onto his face.

"You can't possibly say this is cruel. I'm simply walking my dog." Kaiba laughed heartily and walked along casually, dragging the said 'dog' behind him. "Let's go, puppy."

"Let me go you fucking psycho!" Joey howled uncouthly, staggering behind the brunette in a sort of clumsy ballet. "Hey slow down, dip shit!"

Kaiba grabbed a magazine off the nearest stand he couch reach wheeled around, bashing it into the top of Joey's head. "Bad dog. Don't back talk your master."

Joey frowned angrily and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, if you torture me, I torture you back, pal!" As if on cue, THE MOMENT Kaiba began to walk, Joey began to sing the most obnoxious song he could think of as loud as he could... (A/N: Personally, I love this song. Heh heh)

_  
Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together)_

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and fantasy_

_(Waka... Waka... Waka...)_

_See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy)_

_Ecstasy (ecstasy)_

_Rhapsody (rhapsody)_

_See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness (tenderness)_

_Waka Laka make you fly_

_See Waka Laka when you're going to feel so sad and blue,_

_Just for you, never blue_

_See Waka Laka and a funny bunny'll free your life_

_Now it's Waka Laka time_

_I wanna live (I wanna live)_

_A brand new day (A brand new day)_

_Go far away (Go far away)_

_To Waka Laka place_

_A Waka time (A Waka time)_

_To feel so fine (To feel so fine)_

_A Waka Laka flight_

_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together)_

_Waka Laka's so magical and tender_

_Musical and wonder fantasy_

_Waka Laka's a never ending story_

_Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)_

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and,_

_Waka Laka love and, _

_Waka Laka love and fantasy_

By the end of the song, Kaiba was readily prepared to sock Joey in the face and cave his face in but remembered how much was on the line in the nick of time, (A/N: He also didn't want to damage his pretty hand :D) and hit him with the magazine instead. (A/N: Yes, Kaiba is human. He forgot to put it back.) By the time they reached last corner to the Kaiba Mansion, Joey's lungs had practically collapsed from the large amount of yelling he had been doing. Kaiba smirked triumphantly and walked onward, tugging at the leash that was coiled around his hand.

"Having fun yet?" He chuckled arrogantly, glancing back at Joey, "And please, don't ever play Dance Dance Revolution around me. I have enough problems with Mokuba playing it and I don't need you intensifying the problem."

Joey pouted quietly, and looked away. When he was positive the brunette was no longer watching he looked back down in front of him, only to stare straight into Seto's ass. He blinked slightly, and got a bit curious. Wanting to test Kaiba's anger, he reached forward and jabbed his finger into Kaiba's butt cheek. "Hey Seto--"

Kaiba wheeled around and kicked upward, then rammed the heel of his foot into the back of Joey's head, somewhat halting the fall with the leash. He jerked the blondes face up to eye level and scowled darkly. "Try a stunt like that again and I will be sure the next thing around your neck is a noose and you will be dangling from my chandelier so I can beat you like a piñata. Am I _clear_?"

Before Joey could muster out a Yes, he looked over his shoulder and smiled to see a certain female form standing outside of the Mansion gates.

"Kaiba-chan, what are you doing?"

Alex was standing casually with a bag of luggage in her hand, wearing her unmistakable sailor scout outfit. Deep down, Kaiba thought it was adorable, but only when he was drinking sake.

Kaiba stopped and turned around, dropping the leash. "I'm going to nail you to my wall, in a minute."

Alex shrunk back and bolted down the street, Kaiba close at her heels. The blonde watched quietly as the two figures disappeared around the corner. Joey sat on the ground, completely baffled and tired. "I'll just wait for him to come back."

* * *

A/N: Ha ha…Sorry, I just really wanted some hysteria in this chapter. I myself have been that stressed lately with school and my g/f. But things are starting to get better! And I'm happy. Happy day, this was about…1,800 words or more long, so I am very, very please with the results. It's longer then usual this time, ha ha ha ha. So please, read and review everyone! I will try to work on the lemon as soon as possible! Because I love you all, I will make it as juicy as possible.Yay! Ciao. 


	8. Mattress Pad

**Authors Note:**

Oh my sweet Jesus. I totally spaced out on this thing for months. But at least I kinda remembered that it existed. That's better then nothing, right? Right. I've been having a lot of problems at school, um, a…suicide took place, and a lot of other really, really bad things. So, sorry for the delay.

I'm a sucker for reviews, even if it's just been like, five or six. Anyway, I wanted to start this chapter before I forgot about my story! Yah-yah! Because I got inspired by seto'swhiterose! Ah, the review made me very happy, thank you very much. nn I look forward to some updates from you as well! This chapter will probably contain a lot of random shit because I feel like making it more interesting. Ha, ha, ha, if it doesn't get interesting then it will probably suck pretty badly. Anyway, enjoy…I think. nn; Updates may probably be delayed this long for a while. I've sort of gotten uninterested in my story. If anyone really wants it to continue, please, say so in your reviews. I need as much confidence as possible if I want to get anything done these days. Lifehell in a box. GO PANDORA! Oh, and this chapter is going to have to be fairly short. I am on a bit of a …time budget. If anyone has any ideas for upcoming chapters, again, say so in your reviews! It would be greatly appreciated. Again, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I hope you all understand. CIAO!

**Warnings:**

The warnings are the same as before. Just watch out for my …Pointless comments. Ha, ha, ha.

* * *

"_Kaiba-chan, what are you doing?" _

Alex was standing casually with a bag of luggage in her hand, wearing her unmistakable sailor scout outfit. Deep down, Kaiba thought it was adorable, but only when he was drinking sake.

Kaiba stopped and turned around, dropping the leash. "I'm going to nail you to my wall, in a minute."

_Alex shrunk back and bolted down the street, Kaiba close at her heels. The blonde watched quietly as the two figures disappeared around the corner. Joey sat on the ground, completely baffled and tired. "I'll just wait for him to come back."_

After what seemed to be hours of waiting, Joey finally got up off the ground and leaned against the perimeter wall of the Kaiba Mansion. He tugged lazily at the collar and finally noticed the dog tag on the front. Curiously he turned it around and read it aloud to himself:

"If found, please return to Seto Kaiba. My dog is very…STUPID! That bastard! He had this planned all along!"

Within several moments, Alex came bounding around the corner, panting and stumbling along, clearly out of breath. "Get him pant away from me!"

Kaiba wheeled around the corner and jumped her from behind, knocking her over onto her stomach. He panted softly before laughing and crossing his arms over his knees.

"How are you faster then me, Kaiba!"

"Well, for one thing," He started coolly, before bursting out into a hysterical laughter," I don't have twenty pounds worth of pointless flesh bouncing around in my face. If I had breasts half as large as those, my ribcage would have caved in a long time ago."

Alex frowned heavily and stood up, brushing her front of with a few swift motions. She gave a small 'hmpf' before picking up her bag and looking at Joey. "You have my cell number incase something goes wrong." She muttered, shooting a glare at the still chuckling Kaiba.

"Oh, I'll be calling you eventually, I'm sure." Joey scowled, clenching his fists together tightly. He advanced onto the elder Kaiba when Alex was out of sight, and socked him over the head. "Jerk!"

Kaiba flinched, somewhat stunned by the sudden contact. In return, the now fuming brunette gave Joey a weak round house kick to the head. Weakly, not wanting to rupture anything "important" should anything important exist in that head. He smirked as the blonde writhed around in pain, and yanked on his leash. Having been thrown off balance, the blonde toppled over and landed on his back roughly on the concrete. Kaiba dragged the blonde through the large front gates of the house, trying tp keep his temper down as best he could. He tugged forward causing Joey to fall onto the living room floor.

"I suggest you keep in mind that you are living under my roof and following my rules and that I can and will hurt you, puppy. Remember that the next time you decide to act up."

Ignoring the fuming brunette, Joey turned on the television and watched the bright colors as they danced around the screen. Within a few minutes of being completely un-entertained, Kaiba took an X-BOX 360 out of the entertainment center and put in Oblivion. He handed Joey the controller and decided to go work in his studies.

Several hours later, around 7 o'clock in the evening, the brunette strolled back downstairs, only to find Mokuba sitting beside Joey while he played the video game. Seeing that the blonde had been stupidly wasting whatever brain cells he had left in front of the television was, if not pathetic, exceedingly annoying. He snatched the controller away from the blonde and frowned. "I think you've had enough for one day, Joey."

"Hey! I was using that, Kaiba! Give it back!"

Kaiba frown deepened, and he grasped the top of the blondes head, lifting him off of the couch. "You forget whose house you're living in, mutt."

Joey sighed in defeat, allowing himself to be dropped onto the couch. Kaiba sat down beside him, taking a turn himself at Oblivion. With a smirk, the brunette playfully A/N: Egads... nudged the blonde and said. "I am owning you at this, Joey."

Joey turned red, scowling at Kaiba as he snatched away the controller. "Not anymore you aren't! Ha, ha, ha!" Within three seconds of having the controller, his character died. Kaiba laughed hysterically at the blonde's failure, regaining control over the game.

"That's what I thought, Joey."

Joey looked at Kaiba in a startled manner, quirking up an eyebrow in suspicion. Did Kaiba say his name or was he just out of it?

After becoming immensely bored with trying to locate a Unicorn, Kaiba switched out the game to Kingdom Hearts II. It only took him several minutes to become severely pissed off.

A/N: Slightly revised, but total Kudos and credit to you ever tried focusing on just one of them?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Fucking dog, I'll shove the fucking Key blade up its ass!" Kaiba wailed, falling backwards as he released the controller from his hand. My, oh my, Kaiba had a temper. That, and who would have guessed he was such a lousy Kingdom Heart's player? Mokuba giggled and took the controller away.

"You need more practice, Seto. Stop withering away in front of your laptop and actually play with me once in a while."

Ah, guilt, A feeling Kaiba felt fairly often. He sat up and ruffled the young boy's hair before hugging him warmly. "I'm sorry, Mokuba. But you know how busy I am."

Joey smiled at the two brothers, feeling warm and fuzzy inside. A/N: Can you GET any cornier? 3 Nope. "You guys are so adorable. And why don't I get a hug!"

Without any form of a warning, Joey latched himself onto the Kaiba brothers, receiving a happy laugh from the young Kaiba, and an unsure groan from the elder Kaiba. Kaiba had to admit though, he was starting to feel warm and fuzzy inside too. Oh no, never mind, that was just his heartburn kicking in. Reluctantly he hugged the blonde around the waist, paying no attention whatsoever to his…adorable, sweet, loving…happy face. He shook his head, snapping out of his daze. Pushing the blonde backwards, he sat back on the couch and pouted. What was wrong with him? Giving people a hug was one thing, but enjoying it was something else entirely. Not only that, but enjoying the person you were heard of? Balderdash! It was simply unheard of, especially since It was Joey Wheeler. He almost wanted to chew off his own hand for thinking such, such horrible things! It was almost as bad as when Alex had decided to dance to Catch You, Catch Me at their last board meeting in a bikini. Heh, though he had to admit it was rather funny watching those old geezers bleed to death. He shivered suddenly at the memory, deciding to never reminisce ever again.

"I'll be in the kitchen drowning my sorrows away in alcohol." Seto mumbled squirming away from the blonde and into his kitchen. Slowly taking a bottle of bourbon out of his cupboard, he poured himself a small glass. The sudden loud crash of glass caused him to choke and sputter. "Now what the hell are you heathens doing?"

Kaiba walked into the living room to find that they were gone. Instead, they were at the stop of the staircase, sitting on top of one of the mattresses in the house.

Mokuba strapped on his helmet and leapt head first down the stairs, wrenching a startled yelp from the elder Kaiba, who was run over by the mattress. Mokuba looked over his shoulder and laughed, watching his brother struggle onto his feet.

"Come on, Seto! It's fun."

Before Kaiba could protest, he was dragged upstairs and forced onto the rather comfortable mattress, and shoved down the stairs. The landing was ungraceful, resulting in Kaiba rolling into a wall and having a face nearly fall onto his face. He had to admit, strangely he enjoyed it, up to the landing anyway. Rather nauseous, he got to his feet and stumbled back into the kitchen for a well deserved bottle of brandy.

* * *

A/N: Again, it was short, but I hate writing long things. But it was slightly longer then some of my other chapters! Eheheheheh. Life has been rather hard on me lately so give me a break! Rawr! Rioku: XD I'm sorry, I never got around to making the comercial! I wanted to though, it would have been awesome. 


	9. TrickOrTreat? Treat Please!

**Authors Note:**

Well, I got a lot less reviews then I had first planned. Maybe because I suck as a writer or that no one likes this story very much. XD Either way, I'm going to try to put a little more effort into this one. In this chapter, time has scooted forward a tad, and it is now Hallows Eve. You can only imagine how fun this was to write; coming up with costumes for everyone to wear… It won't be very long, seeing as how I just got a new kitten. (His name is Grimm! Hurray!) Also, just recently a close friend of mine took his own life. My story may be delayed for a while so I can have time to reflect on what has happened in the last couple of weeks or so. I'm going to miss him very much and it just won't be the same in life without him anymore. If this chapter ends up getting dreary, now you know why. But I don't think it will, it is after all a pretty sappy, crappy, emo whatnottywhoha story about gay sex, halloween, and bribery. Wait, no bribery. Just gay sex. XD

Also, I was considering re-writing this story with all of the Japanese names but eh, I used their names WAY too many times and I would melt and crumble before I could finished that. XD So, I have to stick with the retarded American names.

**WARNINGS: **Same consistent warnings, maybe a few drabbles of angst here or there. Yu-Gi-Oh does NOT belong to me. shakes fist I wish it did. Yaoi all around.

**I hereby dedicate this story to Chase. He loved to watch me draw and read my stupid dabbles of nonsense everyday in science. He was a good friend, and I loved to see him smile. I hope, wherever he is now, he is at peace. R.I.P. Chase…**

* * *

"_I'll be in the kitchen drowning my sorrows away in alcohol." Seto mumbled squirming away from the blonde and into his kitchen. Slowly taking a bottle of bourbon out of his cupboard, he poured himself a small glass. The sudden loud crash of glass caused him to choke and sputter. "Now what the hell are you heathens doing?"_

_Kaiba walked into the living room to find that they were gone. Instead, they were at the stop of the staircase, sitting on top of one of the mattresses in the house._

_Mokuba strapped on his helmet and leapt head first down the stairs, wrenching a startled yelp from the elder Kaiba, who was run over by the mattress. Mokuba looked over his shoulder and laughed, watching his brother struggle onto his feet._

"_Come on, Seto! It's fun."_

_Before Kaiba could protest, he was dragged upstairs and forced onto the rather comfortable mattress, and shoved down the stairs. The landing was ungraceful, resulting in Kaiba rolling into a wall and having a face nearly fall onto his face. He had to admit, strangely he enjoyed it, up to the landing anyway. Rather nauseous, he got to his feet and stumbled back into the kitchen for a well deserved bottle of brandy._

A little more then a month had passed since Joey arrived at the Kaiba manner. Kaiba was locked away in his room, his fingers furiously tapping away at his keyboard. He had forced himself to adapt to the sudden intrusion in his life, learning how to cope with the countless 'accidents' and mishaps that happened almost daily. Glancing at his clock casually, Seto flipped his bangs out of his icy blue eyes and gave a small scowl.

"7:00…That can only mean one thing."

DING-DONG!

Trick-or-treaters. Groaning in pain, he stood up and hit his head against the wall, mumbling quietly to himself. "Damn, I could have sworn I locked the gates. Why isn't the electric fence working…"

The disgruntled teen stumbled out of his room, only to be knocked down by a rather familiar face. Joey, who was looming over Kaiba, was dressed up in his costume and awaiting the younger Kaiba's presence. Adorning his head was a soft pair of yellow dog ears, and attached to his pants was a rather large and furry tail. His shoes and hands were now large cushioned paws and his nose was painted coal black. How quaint, he was a dog. Kaiba couldn't help but stare in awe. Joey looked like an idiot! But an adorable idiot at that…

"What are you staring at?"

"You really are a mutt, aren't you Wheeler? Are you doing this just to make me asphyxiate and die a slow and painful death?" He laughed hysterically, almost to the point of said asphyxiation.

Giving a grumble of annoyance, Joey reached into his back pocket and revealed a pair of black cat ears, slamming them onto the brunettes head. Lunging forward and tackling him to the ground, Joey then made his effort in attaching the tail and slipping on the paws for his hands. A few cuts and bruises earned, the blonde stood triumphantly over Kaiba, watching him flail in desperation.

"Joey, you bastard! What is gods name do you think you are doing! I refuse to be seen in public this way. I have absolutely nothing against wearing it at home," He took a deep breath. Truthfully, he thought he looked rather sexy," But I simply cannot, will not, and never will wear this outside of these gates."

"I'll let you walk me if you say yes." Joey taunted, twirling the bright red leash in Kaiba's face.

Take some time to think about this first! A few minutes of reflection wouldn't hurt. …One, two, three, four…"Deal."

Well that didn't take too long. Four seconds and Kaiba 'paw' was now latched onto the leash, pulling himself up to his feet. Ah, this would be a spectacular night! Parading Joey around on a leash in public, flaunting his new adorable outfit, and dragging himself into a heavy sugar induced coma. Maybe not so much adorable…He'd have to keep that part to himself. However, what he didn't expect was having company.

"Hey Joey!"

"Yugi!"

Yugi? Yugi Motou? In his house! Glancing down the stairs, his eyes fell upon Yugi Motou, dressed in authentic Egyptian garbs. Oh, he NEVER saw this one coming…

Mokuba leapt downstairs, hugging the equally short boy around the neck and smiling. "You made it!"

Joey led Kaiba down the stairs by his leash, gaining the flabbergasted stare of Yugi, soon to be followed by Tristan, Tea, and Duke.

All three were standing in the doorway in their respected costumes, gawking at Joey's position as Kaiba's dog. (A/N: It's better then bitch! XD…Wait, no it isn't!)

"Eh, Hey Kaiba, I'm going to go watch T.V." Joey muttered nervously, scuttling out of the room into the living room, flipping on the television. A cheerful female voice soon followed…

"Hey, I'm not a lumberjack or a fur trader...I don't live in an igloo or eat blubber, or own a dogsled...and I don't know Jimmy, Sally or Suzy from Canada, although I'm certain they're really, really nice. I have a Prime Minister, not a president. I speak English and French, not American. And I pronounce it 'about', not 'a boot'. I can proudly sew my country's flag on my backpack. I believe in peace keeping, not policing, diversity, not assimilation, and that the beaver is a truly proud and noble animal. A toque is a hat, a chesterfield is a couch, and it is pronounced 'zed' not 'zee', 'zed'! Canada is the second largest landmass! The first nation of hockey and the best part of North America! My name is Yi Ren and I AM CANADIAN! (This commercial was brought to you by Palm Fan Producers of the World!)

All of the persons standing about in the front room stayed rather quiet, save for Mokuba's happy clapping. "YAY CANADA!"

(A/N: Yes, I know, that was totally pointless but I did it for Rioku!)

"So are we leaving or what?" Tristan grumbled impatiently, mostly directing his anger at Kaiba.

Seto raised his eyebrow and twitched. "You dare give me orders in my home, you simpleton?

"Now now, can't we all be friends?" Joey mocked playfully, pulling Kaiba out the front door. "Leave them be, they're just jealous."

The brunette laughed and casually put his arm around Joey's shoulders. "And who isn't, may I ask?"

"I'm not, at least not anymore. For the next to months, it's my lifestyle too...to be rich, famous, and stuffed fat full of delicious food."

"You can scratch off the rich and famous part, mutt. But I will be kind hearted enough to eat yourself into a coma."

The other teens followed behind the two casually, eyeing their every action. By around ten o'clock Mokuba had managed to retrieve at leas three times his own body weight in candy. During this time, Joey and Kaiba had not been at each others throat, and they had drawn themselves into an interesting topic. Dating.

"So moneybags, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Joey asked sweetly, trying to coax the CEO into responding.

"No, I haven't mutt. Have you?"

"Nah, girls are a waste of time. Ever had a boyfriend?"

Kaiba stopped in his tracks and gave Joey an odd stare. "What is that supposed to mean, mutt? Are you calling me gay?"

Oh fuck, he's mad now. "No, I-I was just asking! I mean, it's because you don't seem to take any interest in women at all so I just kind of thought you might like guys. No need to get your panties in a wad."

Scowling, Kaiba wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and hoisted him into the air and over his shoulder, dropping Joey onto his head. "Next time, keep it to yourself."

Another hour passed, and all seemed to resume its place under the category of what one would like to call "Normal".

As one would expect, Kaiba became unnervingly bored and dragged the other two boys home, carrying his tired brother in his arms. Involuntarily, he took Joey's hand in his own and proceeded to walk home.

Joey's face became flushed, but he made no effort to pull his hand away. Maybe he had grown on Kaiba after all. Or it could be from all that brandy he's been drinking…

Passing through the front gates of the Kaiba Manor and through the front doors, Kaiba placed his young brother on the floor beside his massive bag of candy.

"Can I eat some now Seto, please?" Mokuba begged, tugging on the pant leg of the Elder Kaiba who hadn't seemed to notice he was still in his costume, or holding Joey's hand.

"Of course, but if you get a sugar high you are staying outside until you fall asleep." Seto chuckled as he sat on the couch, tugging Joey down beside him before releasing his hands. He was too tired to care about what he was doing, which greatly explained why he was being so friendly.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Joey leaned his head against the brunette's shoulder, nestling his head into the nook where his neck and shoulder met. Both teens watched as Mokuba cheerfully dumped out his candy, laughing as it covered a majority of the living room floor around the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower. Make sure he doesn't eat himself into a sugar induced coma." The CEO drawled out, tiredly making his way upstairs and into his bedroom.

Joey frowned, staring at his hand, disappointed from losing the warmth of the others body. Shaking the thought out of his head and making a soft "Ew", the blonde helped Mokuba consume some of his candy.

Upstairs, Seto was leaning against the shower wall, the hot water spraying against his body and trickling down his pale skin. More awake then asleep, he yawned and closed his eyes, relaxing in the steam. Suddenly he felt a rush of cold air, and a pair of arms encircling his waist. Not caring to open his eyes, he rested one arm against the wall of the shower and the other on the arms that held him. It was a strange sensation, but he cared not to protest. Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his head and noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. It took him a few moments to register the thought, before yelping and flailing his arms, the figure behind him vanishing into thin air. Whipping his body around, he slipped on a bar of soap and fell onto the shower floor.

Both boys looking up at the ceiling, Joey hurriedly ran upstairs into the Elder Kaiba's bedroom in fear he may have injured himself. "Kaiba? Are you alright in there?"

Throwing open the bathroom door, Joey blushed and plugged his nose. Kaiba looked up from his position on the shower floor, one knee propped up while his other leg was stretched along the wet floor, the water pouring down the brunettes body.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kaiba yelled viciously, his face turning bright red.

Joey didn't hesitate to steal a second glance before snickering like a small child and bolting out of the room, just barely dodging a flying shampoo bottle. Deciding it was best to apologize as not to be locked outside, Joey waited in the hallway.

Seto slowly walked out of his bedroom, facing the blonde with an irritated and slightly embarrassed expression.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about walking in on you like that, Kaiba. I didn't mean to freak you out!"

Kaiba shook his head tiredly, ruffling the blonde's hair. "You need to shut up and go to sleep. You're coming with me to work tomorrow; I don't trust you here alone anymore."

Smirking, the brunette ran his hand down to the blonde's face delicately. Leaning forward, he acted out of impulse and kissed the blonde. He caught himself in the act only just after their lips met, leaving him somewhat shocked.

"…" Joey's eyes were wide in shock, but he wasn't at all disappointed.

He needed a damn good excuse for this one in the morning! Not wanting to part just yet, Kaiba allowed the kiss to linger on for a few more moments, before slowly moving away and walking into his bedroom.

"Good night mutt. I left your water bowl by your bed." Chuckling, brunette closed his door.

The blonde twitched in agitation, kicking the door angrily. "Dude, you don't kiss someone and then insult them! You're an ass!"

Mokuba simply smiled downstairs, popping a piece of taffy in his mouth. "I knew they couldn't keep their hands off eachother."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oh my sweet goodness. Making out already! And it only took me…9 chapters. Eh heh heh. ; As promised, a lemon should come up within like, the next two or three chapters. Possibly even one, you never know! REVIEW OR DIE! Ciao. **


	10. Questions

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I've been thinking and…I decided to try and finish this chapter before my birthday. And ultimately…I failed at that. My birthday was on the thirtieth of June and at this exact moment, I don't know. But it has been quite a few frickin' days since then. Actually, It HAD been about two or three weeks so I totally failed at that one! XD Sorry I'm such a failure at life. But, I am probably going to discontinue the story after this chapter because it's becoming a bit of a hassle trying to come up with more and more ideas for the story. I'm going to need a hell of a lot of reviews and criticism from people. Otherwise, I won't be compelled to write. I need to get better at this. Lol**

**Also, I'm not all psyched up about writing the lemon unless of course someone is willing to help me write it. You have to be an excellent writer though; I like these things to be juicy! If you want to help, go ahead and e-mail me! .**

**Anyway, Yes, there was a lot of confusion about the last scene! Kaiba was hallucinating in the shower but since he didn't want to feel like he was going crazy he decided to satisfy the urge. Sounds reasonable I think. But really, I was thinking when I wrought that chapter XD…**

**Anyway, this next chapter will hopefully be a lot more interesting. If the lemon isn't in this one it should be in the next! Huzzah! Please, if ANYONE does NOT want this story to continue, please, tell me now.**

**ANOTHER thing to add to the delay…My iPod just did a kamikaze and erased off all of the songs that were on there…(It was a mini) all …764…or something. But I am having it repaired but with no music…No focus. Is anyone else like that? So, short chapter due to lack of concentration.  
**

**((Great news! My big brother went to the iPod store and did horrible things to them. Sadly, that did nothing but in the end I FIXED MY OWN IPOD! Bwahahahahahaha! So much happiness. Also I am back at school with little computer access as I had before. Eh, but the cool thing is I am going to be able to do this more often in my spare time. Fwah fwah fwah! n.n-))**

**Warning:** Is this really necessary anymore? Yaoi which is boy/boy, swearing, angst, and anything else I have failed to list. n.n;

_Kaiba shook his head tiredly, ruffling the blonde's hair. "You need to shut up and go to sleep. You're coming with me to work tomorrow; I don't trust you here alone anymore." _

_Smirking, the brunette ran his hand down to the blonde's face delicately. Leaning forward, he acted out of impulse and kissed the blonde. He caught himself in the act only just after their lips met, leaving him somewhat shocked. _

"…" _Joey's eyes were wide in shock, but he wasn't at all disappointed._

_He needed a damn good excuse for this one in the morning! Not wanting to part just yet, Kaiba allowed the kiss to linger on for a few more moments, before slowly moving away and walking into his bedroom. _

"_Good night mutt. I left your water bowl by your bed." Chuckling, brunette closed his door._

_The blonde twitched in agitation, kicking the door angrily. "Dude, you don't kiss someone and then insult them! You're an ass!"_

_Mokuba simply smiled downstairs, popping a piece of taffy in his mouth. "I knew they couldn't keep their hands off each other."_

Kaiba awoke the following morning feeling rather refreshed. Though, he was unable to recall a good portion of the night. Feeling the impending sensation of having forgotten something very important, he simply shrugged it off, in too good of a mood to care. He didn't know why, but he had a strong urge to spend the day with Joey and Joey alone. Hell, he didn't care of Mokuba spent the day with Yugi and his parade of imbecile friends.

"Uh, hey Kaiba. Can I talk to you for a minute in the kitchen?" Joey asked nervously, standing in the kitchen doorway as he waited for the brunette to come downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, Kaiba followed uncertainly.

"I didn't kill anyone last night, did I?" The brunette chuckled, taking a seat at the kitchen bar beside the blonde and propping his head up on his hand, resting his elbow on the granite counter.

"Whoa, since when does Seto Kaiba have a sense of humor?" Joey grinned playfully, leaning back casually in the chair.

"Oh I've always had one, puppy. You just lack the capacity to understand it." Kaiba flashed an equally playful grin back at the other teen. For once, they weren't at each others' throats.

"Heh, very funny dipshit. Anyway, well I just…er…wanted to ask you about last night…"

Oh shit. Kaiba concentrated hard, trying to recall what he had done. Flinching slightly as it came to him, he laughed weakly and raised his hands in the air defensively. "I'm…sorry but I really don't want to talk about that."

Joey was dumbfounded. Raising his eyebrow, he went to retrieve the telephone," I should call the doctor for you Kaiba. That candy must have been hell of drugged if you're running around kissing men and apologizing to me."

Kaiba opened his mouth to retaliate, but paused," Wait; I've never apologized to you before? I could have sworn I did before." _How much of a bad person am I? No no, don't think about that. You have too much pride to admit that, remember?_

Joey shook his head and took his seat once more. "Nah, but you're really good and putting people down!"

Frowning slightly, Seto rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back in his chair, sighing," Am I really that much of an asshole? I never noticed. I guess..." Kaiba was choking on his words, who knew it would be this difficult to apologize with feeling," I'm…sorry." Kaiba bit his tongue. _Such a dirty word._

"Well, I accept. But next time you insult me I won't hesitate you knock you upside your fat head."

"Hey…With that kind of talk, you'll be out in the dog house." And for a brief moment, Kaiba paused to feel his head. A/N: XD Damn I'm good. I finally have a reference to the title of the story!

Rather quietly, Joey stood up out of his chair and scratched the back of his neck. "Well it didn't mean anything to you, did it?"

Kaiba had to really think for a moment. Did it mean anything to him? Or was the kiss simply a '"spur of the moment" type thing? Running his slender fingers through his hair, he let out a stressed sigh. "I'm not sure, Joey. Do you want it to mean anything?"

Joey too had to stop and think…for once. Over the time he had spent in the Kaiba manor, he had begun to enjoy the brunettes company and even welcome the insults, despite the fact Kaiba had almost stopped insulting him all together. Deep down, he wanted it to mean something. Perhaps, out of this messy friendship something more could be formed between them. The only thing left to do was hope. "I…Yeah. I guess I do want it to." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen and through the front door leaving Kaiba alone in the kitchen.

"…"

Kaiba couldn't formulate any words to bring the blonde back in front of him, which was highly unusually for the CEO. He had never suspected Joey would have any feelings for him besides hate and envy. Snapping out of his daze, he got to his feet and ran to the door. He knew what he wanted now, and he wasn't going to let himself forget. "Joey!"

Joey turned his head, his hands on the large Iron Gate in front of the Kaiba manor. Seto bolted up beside him and grasped the other boy by his shoulders. Letting out a soft pant, he stared the other in the eyes. "Joey…Can I take you out for lunch? I want to eat like a cow and not care who sees me." Smirking as Joey frowned, a blush tinting his nose, he gave Kaiba a hard pat on the bat. "Sure. But you need a professional cow to teach you how to do it 'properly'."

"Just for the record, pup…I don't need to be "taught" how to do anything." Seto stated matter-of-factly, lazily drooping his arm over Joey's shoulder as they walked down the street.

"Is it okay if I call the others and invite them?" Joey glanced up at the brunette with pleading eyes, causing Kaiba to groan.

"Hrrr…Fucking leeches. Fine, they can come but don't expect me to pay for them, too."

"Since when do you swear, Money Bags?" The blonde grinned widely, showing his interest in the sudden behavioral leap in Kaiba's attitude. "I've never really heard you swear before."

"Of course you have and I always swear. Just not in front of Mokuba…"

One phone call and a pleasant fifteen minute walk through the park later, both parties arrived at a Sushi bar located several blocks passed the game shop. Yugi and the others were chatting away breathlessly at their designated area and almost went completely silent when Joey and Kaiba walked into the restaurant, arms around each other and laughing like they were the best of friends.

Tristan was the first one to speak up. "Uh, hey Joey. So…how's it going?"

Kaiba took a seat on the opposite side of the table, and for a very good reason. Joey took a seat beside him and smiled, receiving half of one from the other teen. Lunch was rather awkward, as the conversation usually ended up on their shoulders, the others poking and prodding to try and see what was going on between them. Yugi had even resorted to asking the pharaoh for help but he simply laughed and went about his business. "It's something special, Yugi. If I were to tell you what was going on it wouldn't be so interesting anymore."

After what seemed to be forever, Joey stood up and stretched; his stomach full to the brim with delicious food. Kaiba followed him, dropping his portion of money on the table, covering for both he and Joey. The others stared blankly and Tea scowled. "Hey! What about us Kaiba?"

Kaiba turned back around and smirked. "Oh, I guess Joey didn't warn you. Good luck with the bill."

Joey smiled and hooked his arm with the brunette as Kaiba gave the others a rather thoughtless wave and proceeded out of the restaurant. "I'm surprised I didn't kill myself…How can you stand them?"

Joey shrugged and rested his head on Kaiba's shoulder as they made their way back into the park. Kaiba led Joey to a bench and sat down before sliding out his laptop. Joey frowned and slammed it shut. "Can you not work for maybe two seconds?"

Seto waited a moment and opened it back up. "Two seconds over."

Joey leaned over Kaiba and tore the laptop away, glaring at him like an angry puppy. Kaiba blinked and stared at the blonde with great irritation. He did, however, look very cute when he was trying to act threatening. Seto grinned and leaned forward, slanting his mouth over Joey's in a possessive kiss. Well, it certainly silenced Joey…for a minute. Clamoring away the blonde and scratched his head, his cheeks crimson. "Hey! If you're going to harass me, at least wait until we get back."

Kaiba wrinkled his nose in distaste and slid his laptop under his arm. "Very well," He paused and mouth curved upwards into a devious smirk, "Shall we head back then?"

Joey tensed and quickly walked past him, heading in a different direction. "Y-yeah, sure. Let's go!"

"You're going the wrong way…"

"A-am I really? O-oh wow. How…LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMNIT! This is all, really awkward, y'know?" Joey huffed and headed out of the bark, Kaiba following closely at his heels.

**A/N: Aaaaaaahhhh! THE BAD WRITING BURNS! I'm sorry but, life is a big bubbling stew of hate for me right now. But hey, at least I finished this chapter. XDD! It took me long enough but at least I got it done, right? . If I don't get reviews, stories over.**


	11. An Important Note for Readers

**Wow. It's been four, maybe five years since I updated this story.**

**I went back and re-read it, and man was it crappy. I mean, I like the premise of the story itself but it could really use some revamping and a lot of fixing.  
Most of the weird botchy sentences are thanks to when had a strange uploading structure and often removed certain characters from uploaded documents.**

**Anyway, I liked the last two or three chapters and the direction that this was going and may continue writing this. The reason I have decided to do this, or at least another reason to do so,  
is because I keep getting favorites on this story. Considering how old it is, I am marginally surprised. Regardless, I think I am going to edit the chapters little by little and start new ones.**

**To all the people who have recently favorite this, I say thank you! It means a lot that you enjoy this, despite how strange and poorly written it is.  
I will do as many corrections as possible. And while I CANNOT guarantee that they will come quickly, they will come.**

**Thank you for reading, and thank you for adding this to your favorites. I also appreciate reviews to let me know what you think.**

**A/N: I understand that this isn't an actual chapter/update, but it is more likely to be read here then on my profile.  
This also relates heavily to this story, is important, and needs to be read by those who want the story to continue.**


End file.
